


A Tin Can

by adal44t_kb_o



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual Interfacing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, PWP, Size Kink, Sticky, rough interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adal44t_kb_o/pseuds/adal44t_kb_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mechs that don't really like each other stuck in a tin can, as Wheeljack so aptly put it. It wasn't the ideal situation for either of them, but unexpectedly an accidental graze along a pair of sensitive wings, which should have felt wrong considering who it was coming from, somehow just felt oh so right. What's a seeker to do? ;) Three-shot. Shameless PWP. MA-Sticky. DL? DR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ill-formed, well-built?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys are waiting on an update from me for another story, do not worry I am working on them. I have just in the meantime written another distraction as a friend of mine so aptly termed these. This will be a three-shot, which came to me after re-watching Deadlock, and honestly I am surprised I haven’t seen it before (although I am sure it is out there somewhere).
> 
> Guess what, robot smut. Is it bad I amused myself with that? Anyways yeah, I really just wanted to write two smokin’ hott robots going at it so here we go!
> 
> Overall Rating-MA, sticky consensual b/w 2 mechs, language, NSFW, I’m not going to leave an individual warning for each chapter as this is just going to be three chapters of smut. Seems redundant :)

”Argh…rrgh your elbow articulator is digging into my lateral flexor,” he ex-vented harshly, shoving vainly against the massive frame behind him. Shockwave was using up most of the available space, and he was left crushed up against the pod wall, scraping his lithe frame as it continually rubbed against the rough metal. What curse had Primus laid upon him that there was only one escape pod left on the Nemesis, and he had to share it with this mech, the one he truly didn’t care for in the slightest? When he thought about Shockwave he was indifferent at best and admittedly, although only to himself, competitive and jealous at worst.

“Do you intend to whine for the duration of the voyage?” Shockwave asked, choosing to ignore the irate seeker and instead focus on triangulating the location of one of his underground labs. Starscream continued to push against him futilely, jumbling them both in an attempt to find a more comfortable position in their cramped shared space.

“Duration of the voyage? We’re right next to Cybertron. How long is this ‘voyage’ going to take?”

“The pod’s main fuel ejection system has been damaged. The flow has been rerouted. We are running on secondary flight systems only. Travel time has been lengthened to three Cybertronian megacycles.”

The seeker’s electromagnetic field became positively abrasive as he spluttered out his next objection, “I’m stuck in this pod with your ill-formed frame crushing me for three megacycles?!”

“Affirmative.” Shockwave pulled his own EM field in as tightly as possible to escape the flier’s, but the tight quarters left his attempt unsuccessful. Instead he felt each shift as Starscream cycled through different emotions, turmoil being an apt descriptor for the feeling.

“This is ridiculous. What are we going to do now?”

“We are heading to my lab on the southeast border of Kaon. We must suppress the majority of our movements and remain hidden for now while we prepare for our next move. I will clone more Predacon specimens. The project was already started before I was discovered by Knockout and now I have perfected the mechanism so it should progress rapidly.”

“What for? The beast you created the first time was nothing more than a pain in our afts.”

“A necessary risk. We must procure new soldiers now that we are without an army, and Lord Megatron.”

Starscream felt an immediate spike of anger and an unsettled churning in his tank just from the mention of his…former master. He had made the decision to serve his lord to the best of his ability when he returned to the Decepticons and he had been true to that. They had gotten further working as a unit than either he or Megatron ever had alone, and that had indicated to him that he had made the right decision.

It was all over now though.

“The Autobots will pay for what they have done.” Shockwave didn’t respond but it didn’t matter because he was lost in his own processor anyways. His keen mind was already scheming, contemplating the different ways he could rip each individual metal plate off of an Autobot, one by one. Or maybe he would strip the outer casing of each piece of circuitry, allowing cables to cross indifferently, and effectively setting up a loop of electricity throughout the body that would cause his victim excruciating pain. Or maybe he would…

…he spent many more cycles thinking through his revenge on each Autobot. Each thought was more malicious than the last, the idea of his preferred torture method doing nothing for him in this case as he decided more pain, more defilement, more destruction was what he needed to properly pay them all back in turn.

“Starscream, your anger is illogical and so is your desire for vengeance. You would do better to focus on devising a new military strategy now that we are at such a disadvantage.”

The Air Commander grumbled but did not reply further as he knew the scientist was partially right, focusing on revenge alone would not help their position at the moment. “I would be able to think if I wasn’t being prodded in the back struts incessantly,” he ground out, leaning to the side in a desperate attempt to relieve the unbearable pressure against his much lighter frame.

Shockwave finished examining the telemetry data from the pod’s main computer and set the flight systems to auto-pilot, their destination already programmed in. He shifted then so that he was now parallel to Starscream, his frame only lightly pressing up against the back of the other. “Is this satisfactory for you?” he asked hearing a sharp intake that he could only assume was relief due to the accompanying flutter of pleasure in the flier’s otherwise stressed field.

Starscream tried to suppress the heat that threatened to envelope him as his frame underwent the first stirrings of arousal. Shockwave had unknowingly rubbed sinfully along the underside of his right wing as he had moved, lighting up the multitude of sensor clusters that were housed there and acting as a tease to his overcharged systems. Unexpectedly, an image of himself on his servos and knee joints, Megatron ramming into him from behind, surfaced. An extremely sharp thrust resulted in the connection between spike tip and deep node, so Megatron held them tightly together and ground against the sensor roughly filling them both with ecstasy. His leader’s code poured into him and streamed through his circuits up into his neural net where the data files were unpackaged. Lightning shot through him, flitting along every sensor, and he screeched in pleasure as his overload finally took him.

He shook his helm harshly, trying to rid himself of the memory and disapproving of how long it ultimately took to do so. Coolant was circulating now and sometime during the memory sequence his cooling fans kicked on much to his embarrassment. Shockwave’s field gave nothing away, almost as if he hadn’t noticed the change, which he honestly probably hadn’t. The scientist was no better than a drone, dull and unimaginative, when it came to anything involving feelings let alone something as vehement as interfacing. _I doubt he even knows what his spike is for_ , he scoffed internally.

Starscream, on the other servo, was a seeker and that meant he was familiar with every minute detail of not only his interface array, but his entire frame as well. The seeker frame had originally become more and more sensitive to aid them when they flew, it being necessary to sense such things as the shifting air currents and updrafts. The increased sensitivity had ultimately led to fliers seeking out more and more interfacing relationships because the pleasure was immeasurable. Cybertronian evolution, a couple million stellarcycles, and now seekers were energetic creatures of pleasure and desire. Everything about them was designed to tempt other bots, and both give and receive pleasure. It had also unfortunately led to the necessity of frequent interfacing to disperse the charge that built up so readily in their frames.

Now he was in such a position, his systems overwrought with desire, and he had denied it for so long that it was threatening to undo him. Starscream couldn’t help but shiver as he once again thought of his master and their trysts. They had been wild, volatile and vicious, while still being passionate, each partner desiring to wring the utmost pleasure out of the other’s frame. Regrettably for him, Megatron had fragged him less and less throughout their stay on Earth and since he had returned to the Decepticons, none at all.

“Starscream, you are overheated. You may wish to run system diagnostics to determine the cause.”

“I know I am overheated. What do you think, I’m an idiot?” Starscream was embarrassed by how obvious his arousal was only thankful that it was Shockwave stuck in the pod with him instead of somebot like Knockout who would have commented about it unrelentingly. Being that it was Shockwave though, the frame behind him was large, dwarfing his own in many ways and turning him on much to his irritation. He had accepted his own size kink long ago, undeniably evidenced by his tendency to find partners larger than himself. Ground pounders weren’t typically what he sought out, but Shockwave’s frame was sliding up against his own and igniting a fire within him that he couldn’t quell.

 _Then again,_ he thought to himself distastefully, slowing the rising heat, _it is Shockwave._ And with that, his processor regained control, finally shutting down interfacing protocols one at a time.He was only moments away from calming himself, when the pod skimmed the upper atmosphere of Cybertron and the two were thrown forward, frames crashing together. The frame on top of his was heavy, hot to the touch, and he finally lost the earlier battle with himself to keep quiet, letting out a low groan of pleasure at the feeling. His autonomics took over instantly as he gave in, interfacing protocols back online in only a nanoklick and frame set ablaze yet again. He braced himself against the pod wall, pushing back into the other frame, and grinding his aft against Shockwave’s pelvic armor.

Another groan escaped him as he heard a sharp intake from Shockwave and then the frame pulled away from him. “Starscream your behavior is inappropriate.”

The low, smoky vocals sent thrills throughout his frame, his lower paneling tightening, and causing a heavy feeling low in his tank as if those vocalizations could physically touch his internal mechanisms. He had never been affected by such sounds before but something about the scientist’s voice was tantalizing. Starscream shivered again before smirking and looking over his large shoulder guards at his fellow commanding officer, “Really?”

“Affirmative.”

“And what if I do this?” he said as he lent backwards and allowed his entire frame to contact Shockwave’s. The heat from both his frame and field were sweltering, increasingly pushing him to find release that he was all too happy to find if only Shockwave would cooperate. He wasn’t worried however, despite how cold and emotionless the other mech seemed, Starscream knew he was attractive and quite manipulative. It wasn’t so much a question of if Shockwave would frag him, but more, how long it would take before he convinced the other, and judging by the little flicks of field contact he was getting, not very long.

Shockwave was confused by Starscream’s behavior. Neither of them had ever shown any interest in such activities before and Starscream’s attitude toward him had always been hostile, not amicable. Not only that, he was also confused by the minute rise of heat within his own frame, and his field leeched outward continually despite him repetitively drawing it back in. He realized then that their frames were still very much pressed together along their entire respective lengths so he shoved the seeker harshly into the wall none too subtly. “Starscream, I have no desire to interface with you or any other bot for that matter,” he informed the other, speaking only the truth.

“My thermal sensors say otherwise. There is a notable increase in your heat output Shockwave,” he teased, interface array practically humming at being dealt with so forcefully. The temperature change had been almost infinitesimal, but he could twist any piece of information to suit his needs at the time, no matter how inconsequential it seemed.

“That is a result of bodily contact. My systems are simply responding to yours. It is not intentional. Desist your actions.” Shockwave had to admit this was an interesting show of Cybertronian biology that he would have to remember to study in the future when the opportunity arose. His processor focused on that instead, unwittingly taking his concentration off the sneaky flier although that was not the best idea given the situation.

Starscream knew then that Shockwave was not going to respond to the teasing, no, he would need a more direct approach as long as it was…logical. The flier twisted around so that he could stare into the scientist’s single optic before innocently dropping his next line, “Shockwave, you suggested earlier that I return to my militant duties, yes?”

“Affirmative,” he replied, refocusing on the present. Now that the other was behaving more reasonably, he also released the thinner mech, who subsequently turned to face him entirely.

“To accomplish that I first need to lower my stress level and I see only one way to accomplish that.”

“You would be wise to practice more self-control in this case then.”

“It is not a matter of self-control. What do you know of seekers?”

“Seekers are one of the oldest of all Cybertronian races, originally centered in the city of Vos. Most seekers are termed flighty, vain, and histrionic. They require constant stimulation to keep their processors on any one task. They are also described as attractive, graceful, and highly maneuverable. They are suitable as air commanders as long as they can be controlled and focused…”

“Yes, yes. All of that,” he said waving his servo dismissingly at the irrelevant information. “And what do you know of their interfacing habits?”

Shockwave paused. “I am not familiar with the interfacing habits of seekers.”

“I thought as much. Seekers must also be constantly stimulated physically as well or our frames and minds will slowly deteriorate from a constant state of overchargedness. We will eventually be pushed into finding a suitable partner when we have gone long enough without an intimate experience, despite usual preferences.”

“A flawed design in Cybertronian biology. Interfacing protocols should not overtake logical processing capabilities.”

“Maybe, but many a bot have enjoyed our flawed biology to the fullest. You do realize how Megatron kept me…‘focused’ as you say?” he remarked suggestively.

“You imply that you and Lord Megatron interfaced regularly?”

“Lord Megatron would deny that it was anything more than putting me in my place…forcibly, but I can assure you that he enjoyed it just as much as I did, if not more so,” and he allowed his servo to slide down the broad chestplates, claws lightly scrapping the glass as he hungrily took in the sight knowing he was so close to getting what he wanted. Shockwave grabbed his servo in his own, halting all movement with a slight tightening around his wrist that wasn’t painful yet, and his wings began to click together frantically at the assertion of dominance from the other mech. He wanted those precise digits sweeping over his delicate appendages, confident in their knowledge of Cybertronian biology, and their ability to please him.

“You would deem this necessary?”

“Oh, I would.”

“I will comply given your assessment. Increased productivity will be helpful once we have reached Cybertron.”

Starscream couldn’t hold back the smirk at his effortless victory, assured in knowing his conniving mind had gotten him what he wanted. Or at least he thought…for a cycle…and another. “Well, why are you just standing there?”

“As I am inexperienced in such things, I am awaiting your direction.”

“Well surely you have interfaced before, however boring I imagine it probably was; just do what you did then.”

“I have not interfaced previously.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, and that is all I have to say about that. 
> 
> Please R and R!


	2. Dominance and Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my lovely reviewers as well as anyone who dropped in to read this and didn’t make their presence known. A writer could not ask for more than the love you guys show for my writing and I hope to keep entertaining everyone. Thank you Thank you Thank you!
> 
> So, further analysis of Shockwave’s representation in Prime leads me to conclude he is not as emotionless as he is often described. He clearly displays anger more than once with Starscream, is cordial and respectful of Ratchet, and definitely in awe of the undead Predacons’ rising in the movie. He has quickly become one of my greatest writing challenges; hope I didn’t screw him up!

Starscream took a moment to process that, honestly surprised although he shouldn’t have been, before he growled, “Well this is just great. I am practically smoking from going without for so long, and now I’m stuck with the only bot in the universe who not only is going to be mechanical at best, but he has no idea what he is doing in the first place.” His mind spiraled then, images of Shockwave fumbling around unable to bring him to overload flashing through it. He sighed audibly at his bad fortune, decidedly unhappy and arousal seriously waning after that disappointing news.

However, he was a seeker, was he not? Lithe frame, brilliant color scheme, smooth metal plating, proud, up-tilted wings. All of it marked him as the epitome of a lethal flier, a perfect aerial combat weapon and more than a simple temptation. He could entice any bot and he was almost sure he could get even the logical Shockwave to want him. A bot was a bot no matter what and if you revved their engine enough, even the most lackluster of them could turn into passionate lovers.

Honestly, his arousal was almost non-existent, the situation causing it to flare in the first place now lapsed such that he didn’t need this anymore. He could wait to find a more suitable partner on the surface, but it was now a challenge to his pride and his vanity, both of which were qualities that seekers abundantly possessed. He would make it work and maybe, when lost in the moment, Shockwave could actually use his well-built frame to the fullest and pound him into the wall like he so desired.

Besides they still had over two megacycles stuck in this flying trap together and he was already bored. “Fine. I will show you how it’s done then. I think I might enjoy the sound of you groaning my designation,” he said lowly, optics narrowing down with lust and EM field flaring outward.

Shockwave did not react to the invasion, his own field staying neutral against the onslaught as he prepared himself for whatever was to come next. He may never have interfaced before but he knew the mechanics of it; interface arrays would be exposed, one of them would get spiked, they would overload, and it would be over. It seemed like a quick process by all indications, which he was thankful for as he had other pressing matters to ponder during this voyage.

Starscream could practically hear the other thinking, Shockwave’s lone optic looking directly at him and yet he knew it wasn’t actually seeing him. _This may be harder than I thought._ He considered doing it quickly but that would defeat the purpose of this adventure, which was most definitely praise for his frame and skills in the berth. _Or against the wall_ , he thought lewdly to himself. No, quickly would not do. He was going to make this good for the both of them.

Slowly, he ran a single clawed digit down Shockwave’s chestplate trying to evaluate this new frame’s sensitivity, which frustratingly seemed to be non-existent. There was heat emanating from the scientist but it was nowhere near that of a bot who was aroused, so Starscream decided exploration was in order. His servos flowed over the other’s frame, scratching lightly and then more roughly against the armor, but still nothing, no change in his partner’s demeanor. He dipped a claw into a seam between armored plates along the larger mech’s arm cannon, caressing the inner circuitry bundles kindly. He received a slight jerk and Shockwave’s optic focused entirely on him then, a low rumble escaping him in the form of the word, “Curious.”

The seeker kept going, one claw continuing along the cables while the other began to draw lightly across Shockwave’s chestplate again. He trailed the servo lower until he could slide it into the gap between thigh and pelvic armor causing a certain pair of cooling fans to kick on much to his amusement. The scientist looked decidedly confused about what was happening, as if he was trying to study himself and determine the process by which all the changes in his frame were occurring without conscious input from his processor. Starscream reluctantly admitted to himself then that he found Shockwave’s innocence, never imagined he would be using that word for a Decepticon let alone this particular one, in this situation to be arousing, not annoying.

He attacked the seams, manipulating the wires in time with the growing heat his thermal sensors were detecting in both their frames. The cannon lowered and was pushed forward so he could move farther up the arm, reaching the elbow joint and receiving silent praise in the form of an almost imperceptible tremor from the other. He left the cannon then, sliding along the arm, down the chest and abdomen to finally rest against the interface panel hiding the prize beneath. He rubbed concentric circles along the heated metal before lowering himself seductively, wings flicking in a manner he knew was enticing, and then he pressed his mouth flush against the plating.

Shockwave noticed an unpleasant pressure building within his spike housing the longer Starscream performed such ministrations so he began to protest, “Starscream…” but the rest died in his intake as the seeker’s oral cavity opened to press his wet glossa against the panel and his engine revved at the same time. A groan escaped him unbidden, his servos clamping down reflexively on the side control panels, and then he heard a click as his interface panel slid aside. The unbearable pressure was instantly released as his spike slid out, barely grazing the flier’s cheek plating on its way.

Starscream’s optics took on an almost hungry look as he watched the pressurized spike emerge, purring his approval at the size. It was dark in color like the rest of his plating and thickly jacketed except for the lighter tip, which was bare of all adornments and extra coating. Starscream grabbed the spike, allowing his servo to slide up and down slowly, and he noticed the jacketing was actually segmented panels that partially slid up and down the rigid metal underneath. As they moved, bright pink bioluminescent sensor lines were revealed underneath and he couldn’t help but run his glossa along one experimentally. Shockwave actually hissed in response to that, more praise to fuel his ego and eagerness.

“Starscream, what are you doing?”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear Shockwave?” he replied smugly, licking along another exposed line and receiving a groan in return.

“I briefly read about interfacing many stellarcycles ago and this is not consistent with anything I had come across.”

“Well then, I must say I am disappointed in your research capabilities then.” He gave another lick, trailing his glossa up the entirety of a line that ran from base to tip. “It’s called sucking spike. You should consider yourself lucky as most bots will never experience it, and much less have it performed by a seeker.” Before he could respond, Starscream shoved his helm down engulfing the spike to the best of his ability, his optics locked on Shockwave’s the entire time. Hips bucked into him, shoving the thick spike farther down his intake, and he relaxed so that he wouldn’t be dented.

As much as he was enjoying this, inexperienced partners were always a danger as they were more prone to damaging both the intake and the valve. Seemingly unaware of how much harm they could do or just too lost in their ecstasy, but either way, most did not accurately map out the exact dimensions of the cavities and ended up crushing the innermost plates.

He pulled back while sucking softly, drawing the jacketing with him until he reached the tip where he drained the small amount of sweet transfluid seeping from the opening. His oral fluid elevated the conductivity of the spike’s surface as it slicked the outer plates and leaked underneath them to coat the inner metal and sensors. Starscream started a slow bob of his helm, encompassing as much of the spike as he could in his movements, and the electricity tingled along his lips and glossa. He could see light blue sparks jumping from the surface as Shockwave’s circuits filled with the charge that would power his overload.

Shockwave couldn’t deny that the feeling of this ‘spike sucking’ was entirely pleasant as was the amount of charge that he could feel building within him. His data net was cataloging the entire process, visually as well as tactically, giving him a log to better understand the mechanics of it all later. He wasn’t a fan of the cloudiness that had begun to settle over his processor however, instinctual programming trying to claim dominance over logical occurring as a silent battle within him. It pushed him for more, to enjoy this experience more fully, to engage in it without hesitation, to be more forward, while logically he just wanted to allow Starscream to do as he will until it was over.

Each rev of his engine caused a wild jerk in the sturdy hips pressed up against the control panel. Each thrust deep into his intake caused a rumbling groan from that low, robotic vocalizer. Starscream had always enjoyed being in control, which had lead him to revel in sucking spike because it made him feel empowered to receive such reactions, not demeaned. The time would come when Shockwave would take control, if he ever figured it out, although only because the seeker allowed it. Whether the other chose to acknowledge that or believe they were really in control was irrelevant to him because he ultimately got what he wanted. So he waited patiently for that time and continued to enjoy himself, immensely. “Mmm Shockwave, are you enjoying yourself?” he teased with a smirk as his lips pulled off, servo still pumping at a medium pace.

“Difficult to determine. I find myself conflicted.”

“Conflicted about what? It feels good, does it not?” he asked somewhat curtly. _How can the drone not enjoy this?_

“The sensations are recorded positively.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“I do not appreciate the level to which my processor attempts to shut down during this experience.”

  1. Shockwave was experiencing just what the sneaky seeker had hoped for, a certain level of instinctual need. His frame and programming were responding preferably to the stimulation such that his processor was now also being affected. A little push from the flier in the form of a few choice words should be enough to get him what he desired. “And what is the problem with that?” he stated giving the spike a long lick that caused it to throb in his servo. “How do you know a good release is not what you need? Maybe it will allow you to think more efficiently.”



“An interesting theory, but my processor exhibits peak performance.”

“Shockwave, you drag static around with you everywhere you go, a signal to how uptight and stressed your frame is. Interfacing is part of a cybertronian’s coding, it is necessary and you need it. Not only that but you want it.”

“I do not want to interface,” he stated simply, but Starscream was having none of it.

“Your hips buck into my movements, your frame shudders at my touches, your vocalizer emits at my ministrations. Your frame wants what you need my dear Shockwave despite your denial,” and with that he decided the conversation was over. His mouth enveloped the spike again, a thin servo pumping the lower portion as he gave a strong suck to the tip. / Play with my wings. / he commanded over the comm. link, unwilling to give up his prize again.

“Seeker wings are highly sensitive. Touching them may result in…”

/ I know what it will result in. / he snapped. / Just do it. / A large servo traced the upper edge of his left wing and he shuddered hard in pleasure. It glided along the sensitive appendage, barely scraping as it moved but it was the most exquisite feeling in the universe. Nothing was better than the feeling of hot metal against his wings, nothing could top that. It could only be better if he was being filled at the same time, his partner yanking him backwards by his wings onto their spike, the thick appendage spreading him open as it moved rapidly inside him.

His own thoughts caused his valve to heat up, lubricant beading on the walls as it was released from his secretion tubules. He continued sucking on Shockwave’s spike, appreciating how the scientist had begun to lightly thrust, and he slid his own cover back. The intoxicating aroma of fresh lubricant permeated the pod and he could feel his partner’s hips jerk more quickly and more harshly into each movement. Starscream slipped a single digit inside feeling his own tightness, which caused him to moan shamelessly around the spike he still sucked. He only wanted to tease himself with the digit because he loved the burn that came from being penetrated with no preparation, and with the size of Shockwave’s spike, it was going to be so slagging good.

Shockwave was allowing the seeker to work because he was good at it, but he couldn’t stop his frame’s returning thrusts. They had begun to come more quickly now, the charge in his frame becoming insistent and he knew that overload was close. Something about the way Starscream kept moaning when he rubbed the wing incited more heat within his frame. Something about the way Starscream knelt in front of him, servicing him, made him…want something. It was a curious feeling, his frame knowing what it wanted, while his processor did not. He couldn’t help his overwhelming curiosity so he accessed the pod’s bandwidth and rerouted a channel to give him media access. Interfacing data streamed on his HUD and repeatedly images of bots getting spiked caused his own spike to throb painfully. It was entirely clear; that was what he wanted.

He continued sampling the data, intending to glean as much information as possible, when he came across what was referred to as BDSM. Realization struck him then, part of this new feeling was because his processor liked that he was in a dominant position over Starscream even though the flier was supposedly in control. There were many things becoming more apparent to him the longer he watched and the more he felt, and he now understood why Cybertronians engaged in this activity, sought out this activity, focused intensely on this activity.

The implications of Starscream’s earlier statement came back to him and he now understood that this was how Megatron had motivated and controlled the seeker. This was how he could make the seeker more cooperative, and in return he would receive these pleasant sensations. Shockwave couldn’t deny that it was advantageous nor that Starscream’s earlier arguments made logical sense as well. He also couldn’t deny that there was a feeling somewhere between acceptance and affection growing within him for the seeker. It was another strange sensation, but maybe it was what happened to all those who engaged in such intimate activities.

He wasn’t certain, but Shockwave always put his full effort into everything when he made a decision and this was no exception. He accessed the bandwidth again, running through more interfacing data and paying close attention to that which he thought would fit his and Starscream’s personalities the best. Particularly because he had a working theory as to why the flier had become aroused in the first place; Starscream himself liked to be dominated.

Shockwave’s servo left the wing and moved to the back of Starscream’s helm, grasping lightly as he thrust more harshly into the seeker’s oral cavity. His optics shuttered a couple times rapidly and then flickered as he whimpered around the spike, his own servo renewing its valve servicing with fervor. _Theory confirmed._ He pulled out watching intently as Starscream panted harshly. “Starscream, the accepted vernacular is fragging, is it not?”

“Yes,” he answer questioningly.

Shockwave pulled him up by the wing listening to him screech in pleasure at that, and then turned him around, shoving the flier roughly into the wall. A single servo grasped a flared hip, pelvic armor ground together, and his spike sparked as it slid against the outer rim of the valve, eliciting gasps from both of them. The scientist leaned in, frames flush against one another as he spoke into the flier’s audio, “I find your earlier statement to be invalid. I’m going to frag you until you scream my designation, not the other way around.” He pulled back, minutely given their still cramped quarters, and then shoved himself inside the tight, wet valve to the hilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be sexier for you guys, but I just can’t bring myself to write something I feel doesn’t have adequate explanation(why can’t I write crack?! *Sad face). And so, all that talking in the middle. Sorry guys. Hope you still like it.


End file.
